Monstro
Monstro is a slow-moving but hard-hitting boss. Monstro is often considered the most common boss, as he is usually encountered within the game. He has three basic attack patterns, which he will switch between semi-randomly: *Hop toward the player. *Spit a bunch of blood at the player. Look out when he smiles! *Launch into the air and land at the spot the player was standing in when he went up. Blood balls are also thrown in every direction when Monstro hits the ground. Defeating Monstro in The Basement makes your encounter with Monstro II more likely in The Depths. Strategy Zoning seems to have no effect on which attack he'll choose, he switches between them at will. Therefore, you'll want to stay at medium range to retain maximum flexibility. If you picked up Number One or My Reflection, you may need to dance in and out of close range for your shots to hit. The blood spray looks nasty, but your shots can actually knock droplets out of the air -- those with rapid-fire may choose to simply carve a safe zone out with sustained fire. Burst-damage items tend to work best; Shoop Da Woop or Bob's Rotten Head seem to hurt him the most. Despite his bulk, Monstro moves around a fair bit; zone-damage items like Mr. Boom, Lemon Mishap, or Doctor's Remote will not be very effective unless you get lucky on placement. Regular bombs can be used to take chunks out of his health, but if he decides to launch, you may end up wasting the bomb. The easiest time to use zone-damage items is when Monstro makes a huge jump -- he will land approximately where you were when he jumped, so just use the item before moving. If you're down to one heart, avoiding being hit becomes a number-one priority, as some of his shots (the bigger ones) can deal up to a full heart of damage. Using Mom's Pad whilst Monstro does his huge jump will cause him to float for the duration of the item's effect, and make him impossible to hit until the stun wears off. The item Monstro's Tooth is disabled while you fight him. The best items you can use are the heat seeking things and the battery. He jumps alot and for some people it's hard to tell where he is when jumping in the air and with the heat seekers they go where he is in the air. The battrey? it's a good luck item. :D Alternate colors Red: Much smaller and has less health. There will be multiple Monstros that you will have to battle simultaneously. In boss rooms, it's two and in normal rooms in later levels, one will be added to the amount that would spawn in the room by default. Obviously, when smaller, it's harder to stay still and maintain fire, and with two or three of them present, it's best to run in a circle around them and never fully stop moving unless they're both just hopping around. Black: Slightly larger and has more health than a normal Monstro. It can't launch itself into the air. Trivia *Monstro's name may be a reference to the whale in Pinocchio. * "Monstro" means "Monster" in Portuguese. * The underlined letters 'nst' in Monstro's name may be a reference to nonstress test, a screening test which monitors fetal heart rate. *There is a bug with Monstro where if he kills you at point-blank range, he will go crazy with facial expressions until you explode. *Monstro appears in the demo version. *Also referred to as "The Hairlip" in the Unholy Edition art booklet. *One of his teeth is missing, possibly referring to the item Monstro's Tooth Video thumb|500px|left Category:Boss